Explosion Inducement
The ability to cause explosions. Sub-power of Explosion Manipulation and Volatile Constructs. Opposite of Implosion Inducement. Also Called *Detonation *Explosion Creation/Generation/Induction *Induced Explosion *Explosion Grenades Capabilities The user can cause an explosion in a variety of ways and of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. Applications *Burst *Concussive Force *Delayed Ignition *Fragokinetic Flight Variations *'Absolute Explosion': Cause explosions that can destroy anything/everything. *'Atomic Dissociation': through the catastrophic destabilization of atomic/molecular covalent bonds. *'Ballistic Scream': release sound that can shatter, crumble and explode objects. *'Biological Explosion': Cause biological life to explode *'Chain Detonation': Initiate interconnected explosions. *'Combustion Inducement': Causes an explosion of flames. *'Energy Combustion': Cause explosions of pure energy. *'Explosive Breath' *'Explosive Identification' *'Explosion Touch' *'Explosion Transformation' *'Implosion Inducement' *'Explosive Bodily Fluids' **'Explosive Blood' **'Explosive Mucus' **'Explosive Saliva' *'Internal Energy Combustion': Cause an explosion by pressurizing the energy within a person or object to cause it to explode. *'Kinetic Charging': convert the potential energy in molecules into kinetic energy causing explosions on contact. **'Remote Charging' *'Magma Combustion': Create explosions out of lava or that sends out lava. *'Molecular Combustion': Speed molecules to the point of exploding. *'Pressure Combustion': Increase pressure to the point of an explosion. *'Nuclear Explosion Inducement': Causes a nuclear explosion. *'Phreatic Explosion Inducement': Causes explosion by vaporizing the pressurized liquid. *'Remote Detonation': Cause explosions from distance. *'Repetitive Detonation': activate repeating explosions *'Rupture Inducement': Cause objects to explosively disperse over wide areas. *'Self-Detonation': Causes oneself to explode. *'Sonic Combustion': Cause explosions by expanding sound-waves in an object. *'Supernova Combustion': Explode stars. *'Water Combustion/Hydroplosion:' Causes explosions made out of the water. Associations *Explosion Manipulation *Explosive Weaponry *Implosion & Explosion *Shrapnel Generation *Telekinesis *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Weak against Explosive Negation, and especially to users that have Explosion Immunity. *May not be able to control the size of the explosion. *May be limited to a certain type of explosion. *The user may be vulnerable to their own explosions. *May have a limit on how many targets can be exploded at once. Known Users Known Objects *Explosion Sword (Rave Master) *Explosive Tags (Naruto) *Exploding Mints (Henry Danger/Danger Force) *Seeker Rifle (Singularity) *SCP-2398 - Home Run Bat (SCP Foundation) *Kronole (Snowpiercer) Gallery Combustion Man.gif|Combustion Man (Avatar: The Last Airbender) File:Graviton_Bombing.png|Hatsuya Kaitabi (A Certain Scientific Railgun) accelerating gravitons to cause aluminum objects to explode. Colossus Titan Power.png|The Colossus Titan (Attack on Titan) can generate an enormous explosion by transforming from his human form to his Titan form. File:Mitachi_Kanon.png|Kanon Mitachi (Alive: The Final Evolution) using sound waves to detonate metal. File:Bambietta Basterbine The Explode.png|Bambietta (Bleach) can turn anything her Reishi touches/hits into a bomb. File:Irisdescent_Explosive_Flame_of_Hell_Asmodeus.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) using the Iridescence Explosive Flame of Hell: Asmodeus to create very powerful explosions. File:Paul_Causes_Alain's_Corpse_to_Explode.gif|Paul (Darker than Black) can cause anything within his line of sight to explode, as he did with Alain's corpse. File:Nappa_using_Volcano_Explosion.gif|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) using Volcano Explosion to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field, creating a massive atomic explosion. Vegeta's Dirty Fireworks.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) using Dirty Fireworks to blow up Cui. Death Psycho Bomb.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) using Death Psycho Bomb to kill Krillin. File:Jackal_Blows_Up_Magic_Council_HQ.png|Jackal's (Fairy Tail) explosions from his Bomb Curse are so powerful that they can kill everyone or anyone caught in them. Solf J. Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist).gif|Solf J. Kimblee's (Fullmetal Alchemist) alchemy allows him to turn anything into a bomb, even humans. File:Shifu_using_Five-Fingered_Blast_Punch.png|Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) using the Five-Fingered Blast Punch to detonate whatever he punches. File:Gari (Naruto) Explosion_Release_Landmine_Fist.png|Gari (Naruto) using Explosion Release: Landmine Fist to detonate whatever he punches. File:Zakuro_Manipulating_Gunpowder.png|Zakuro (Ninja Scroll) can remotely detonate the gunpowder she manipulates, even after implanting them into living beings, causing extremely powerful explosions. File:Bomu_Bomu_no_Mi.png|Mr. 5 (One Piece) can cause any part of his body, as well as his secretions and breath, to explode, thanks to him eating the Bomu Bomu no Mi. File:Pamu_Pamu_no_Mi.png|Gladius (One Piece) can cause any inorganic material he touches to rupture and explode with his Pamu Pamu no Mi. Guila.gif|Guila (The Seven Deadly Sins) can create explosions. Nostalgia Critic_Sparky Sparky Boom Man.png|After being hit with weird sciencey-beams from a meteorite, Nostalgia Critic (Channel Awesome) was granted the power to create explosions at will, taking on the superhero name "Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man." Aoi p.jpg|Aoi Fukasaku (Coppelion) generates an explosion that destroys an aircraft. Mana_p.jpg|Mana Tsuburaya (Coppelion), floating away before creating a huge explosion. Supey's Super Flare Explosion.jpg|Using the Super Flare, Superman (DC Comics) releases all of the solar energy stored within his cells at once, creating a solar explosion powerful enough to incinerate everything within a quarter mile radius. Segata Judo Throw.gif|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) performs a judo throw that causes his opponent to explode twice upon hitting the ground. ChaosBlastShadowtheHedgehogIntro.png|Using Chaos Blast, Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) unleashes a large explosion of Chaos energy. Brain-from-planet-arous.jpg|Gor (The Brain from Planet Arous) could cause a whole city to explode just by thinking about it Sticker Freak H.png|Sticker Freak (Valkyrie Crusade) can induce explosions using her explosive stickers. Bombarda_POA_2.gif|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) using the Bombarda charm to create an explosion to blast open a sealed door. -bombarda-maxima.gif|Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) using the Bombarda Maxima charm to to provoke a large, violent explosion capable of demolishing an entire wall. Allu Mage explodes.GIF|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) can make his ÄRM, Allu Majuu explode whenever he wishes. Rolan of the Chess Pieces.jpg|Most of Rolan’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRMs cause explosions. He belongs to the high Chess Piece rank of Knight where he's the 5th strongest. Nature ÄRM Explode.JPG|Orb's (Marchen Awakens Romance) Nature ÄRM, Explode, encases his enemy in a ball which then detonates. Burst Up.GIF|Guardian ÄRM, Á Bao A Qu (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the power to imprison opponents in a ball and when its master, Alviss gives the order "burst up" Á Bao A Qu will detonate the ball along with whoever’s inside. Radomu.gif|Zofis and Koko (Zatch Bell) are one of the 100 Mamodo teams fighting to become king. Zofis’ power is explosions. Bakugo overpowers Izuku.gif|Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Explosion", allowing him to ignite the nitroglycerin-like sweat from his hands... Katsuki Bakugou Explosion palm My Heor Academia.gif|...creating explosions ranging from small, palm-sized to big enough to decimate a city block. EP944_Turtonator_usando_coraza_trampa.png|Tortunator (Pokémon) using "Shell Trap" to detonate his shell upon something make physical contact with it. Yoshikage Kira.gif|Yoshikage Kira's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) Stand, Deadly/Killer Queen can turn anything or anyone into a bomb simply by touch. Videos Key & Peele LA Vice|A cop (Key and Peele) can cause explosions by saying "no". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Destruction Category:Common Powers Category:Explosion-based Powers